Mobile devices (e.g., phones) can provide alerts to a user in response to a variety of triggers, such as a text message or other notifications. An alert is often missed because the user is either away from their device, or distracted by another activity.
To address this problem, the current solutions send a second alert at a fixed time later, if a user does not respond to the first alert. But, there is no guarantee that the second alert will get the user's attention any better than the first alert.
Therefore, new devices and methods are desirable.